nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikotsugakure Main Gate Rp - 9/12/13
'Participants:' Kaito, Izumi, Keiko, Karasu Roleplay':' EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko was within the shrine (?) laying on her tummy humming as she kicked her feet back and forth in the air as she played with the blue hedgehog pillow her daddy had put there, she loved that pillow. She had shoulder length purple and black hair that was tied up, by her mom, into two pigtails that bobbed around as she hummed moving her head around. She looked up and saw a bird outside on the ground, smiling brightly she lost intrest in the pillow and got up, her little arms pushing her up and then standing as she walked outside and hopped off the steps swingging her arms as she does, laughing happily. She looked around, her big blue eyes wide with excitement as different things catch her attention, the bird like the pillow, now forgotten as she kneels down and pokes at a bug crawling by. IzumiShingetsu: A young girl, short in height, could be seen wandering about the village, her crimson strands bouncing in a playful manner as she walked on, stopping near a building. The expression on her face was that of slight annoyance, further defined by the tiny pout on her mouth. Upon crossing her arms, the feint scratches that decorated the delicate skin that was her hands would hint at a previous self-assigned training exercise she had just been through. "..This sucks. I can't wait 'till I actually get assigned real missions to show off my awesome skills." KaitoRyu: -The wind was blowing just a bit as Kaito opened the window in his office. Forcing it's way through the now open window the gust of air would swirl around and pick up some papers. As the papers are scatters throughout the office Kaito would shake his head and laugh a bit. The fall winds had been comming more and more lately and soon all the trees would be bare as a baby's bottom. As Kaito quickly decides it is time for a break he would put his hat on his hip and head for the door. Comming out of his office he would step outside only to see his daughter playing out in the middle of the town. Running to her he would laugh a bit and say. "Hey little one, where is your mommy? You seem to have gotten out of her sight huh?" Kaito would quickly bend down and pick her up wrapping her in a hug. Kissing her forehead he would stand up and look at her saying. "Well, where should daddy take you for lunch today?"- TheMajikRaven: A woman with deep rose and black tipped hair sat up in a tree, keeping an eye on her young one who was now after a bug since she had lost intrest in the stuffed animal she had been playing with moments ago. She thought of hopping down to snatch up the young girl before she took off after the bug any further, but Kaito; her husband, and the little one's father; got to her before Karasu could. A smile flitted across her features as she watched him pick the little one up and she could faintly hear him say something about lunch. Karasu figured she should get down by now, and see what the duo would be up to. She hopped off of the tree branch she was sitting on, and landed gently on the balls of her feet, then made her way over to the pair. "What trouble are the two of you planning on getting into now?" She asked playfully, winking at the young one. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko looked up from her spot on the ground hearing heavy foot falls, she smiled her biggest smile and lifted her arms up seeing her daddy, "daddy! Bug, ewie!" she giggled as she is picked up and hugs him around his neck completely ignoring, not on purpose just more interested in the next question, "noodles" she claps her hands and laughs before giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek, "muaw" she then let out a giggle hiding her face in her dad's shoulder, "mommy, uh-ohs daddy" she laughed again and wiggled, kicking her legs and twisting her body around excitedly. IzumiShingetsu: Figuring there was nothing to do at the moment, Izumi decides to take a short rest and sits down against the building's wall, its rough texture making her cringe slightly. A mixture of orange and crimson would swim through the cool atmosphere; falling leaves. Izumi reached out, capturing one of the things in between slender fingers, before twirling it in between her thumb and index finger. Izumi regarded this simple leaf with great interest and awe; she felt a sort of comfort in noticing how the colors blended in well together, like an interconnected artistic puzzle. Suddenly, as if realizing something, Izumi quickly stood up, "Crap!" Not wasting another breath, she would quickly take off towards the direction she had come from. How could she have forgotten her father's kunai in the forest? KaitoRyu: -Kaito would laugh as he hears his daughter say the word noodles. She was much like her father in that aspect. He too loved Ramen and would eat it three times a day if his wife would let him. He smiles as he says back. "Ramen sounds good." Just as he finishes his sentance he would hear his wife's voice say something along the lines of trouble and you two. Once he hears this he would freeze in his spot and turn around slowly saying. "We were going to go get some lunch. Would you like to join us?" As he does this he would close his eyes and rub the back of his head with his off hand and smiling.- IzumiShingetsu: It didn't post the rest of my stuff for some reason, here's the rest: )) Suddenly, as if realizing something, Izumi quickly stood up, "Crap!" Not wasting another breath, she would quickly take off towards the direction she had come from. How could she have forgotten her father's kunai in the forest? TheMajikRaven: Karasu smiled back at him, "Lunch sounds great." she moved closer to him so they could walk side by side, and she reached out for Keiko and gliggled as she walked her fingers up the child's back playfully, "C'mere little wiggle worm." Karasu scrunched up her nose, making a silly face for a moment, then her eyes went up and met with Kaito's "Where are we going for lunch?" She had missed that part of the conversation, and she tilted her head to the side in curiosity. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko gasps and squealed lauging at her moms little action, she loved her mommy and daddy, she reached her arms out to her mommy and smiled brightly, "noodles!" she said happily to her mom. She looked around as they walkedand saw a elder man they always see slowly crossing the street behind them, she waved smiling as the elder waved back making a smile appear upon his older features. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would see his wife reach out for Keiko and then say something about where they were going to lunch. Before Kaito could even say a word Keiko would say the word noodles and Kaito would chuckle a bit as he smile saying. "You heard the lady, off to Ugito's Ramen shop!" Kaito was always a playful guy and sometimes it was annoying to the ones around him or so he thought, but he didn't really care. He would take a heroic stance and piont the way to the ramen shop as he smiles big and looks to Keiko.- TheMajikRaven: Karasu nodded her head and smirked when their daughter exclaimed her favorite food, "I should have known..." She scooped Keiko up and tossed her in the air then caught her again once she was finished waving hello to someone behind them. Karasu couldn't help but giggle at Kaito when he posed and pointed the way, she shifted Keiko onto her hip, and slipped her other arm around Kaito's waist to walk in sync with him. IzumiShingetsu: Izumi kept running; nothing else occupied the privacy that was her mind other than that kunai; its custom, intricate design carefully carved onto the silver handle. This visual image of her dad's favorite possession only made her speed up, lungs thirsting for much-needed air and legs begging for a rest that would only come had she found the kunai. Her heartbeat threatened to break through the thin skin that was her eardrums, causing her to close her eyes. It was no surprise when Izumi found her self thrown on the ground after having crashed onto someone; a woman, whose face was framed with black strands. It wasn't necessarily that she looked mean or intimidating, but rather, it was the fact that Izumi had just bumped into this stranger that had her feeling incredibly nervous. And scared. Her eyes widened slightly, knowing she should apologize. However, for some reason, it was as if her brain had completely turned off her ability to speak reasonable words, resulting in her just sitting there like the lost child that she was. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko laughed loudly and happily as she is tossed into the air and she is caught safely by her mama, she clapped her hands as she is ettled on her hip and held securly by her moms arm, she then looked and watched her daddy. Keiko giggled and pointed forward, "da dada!!" she wggled more, "to da noodles!!" she giggled and covered her mouth. As they walked she was looking around, she saw a girl run into a woman and she points, "uh oh fall down and went boom" she said nodding, "look it daddy and mommy" she said pointing out the child who ran into a woman and was now like a deer in headlights, not speaking as the woman stared at her. KaitoRyu: -Feeling his wife's arm around his waist he would smile and begin walking forward. Before he could go too far he would hear his daughter say something about someone falling down and his eyes would catch the action aswell. Kaito would hurry up ahead of the two of them to hopefully fix the situation at hand. As he gets there he would look to the woman with the black hair and say. "Ma'am are you ok?" He then looks to the girl that had run into the woman and says. "And you, are you ok too?" Kaito was never one to be good with words so he would just kinda sit there and wait for them to respond.- IzumiShingetsu: Her anxiety would only increase further once a strange man walked up to them, asking if they were alright. The woman brushed it off, laughing lightly and labeling the incident as an honest accident. Izumi would glance between the two adults before looking behind the scary-looking male; another woman and a little girl stood off to the side, watching them. She would then feel her face warm up with embarrassment, eyes quickly darting to the side, "YeahI'mokay." She muttered the words together, making it somewhat hard to make out what she had just said. She slowly stood up, and quickly bowed an apology towards the woman before quickly taking off once more. TheMajikRaven: Karasu watched as Kaito went to check out the situation that made Keiko tell them to look, and decided to follow him rather than continue on to the ramen shop. The comotion was quickly settled with an embarassed explination and rushed apology, and off the girl went as quickly as she had appeared not too long before. Karasu looked at her husband and smlied, "Off to the ramen shop now, then?" She shifted Keiko onto the other hip to give that arm a break as they went on. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko scowled and scrunched up her little nose as she see's her mom heading away from the noodle shop, her little tummy was growling and taking after her father in foods, she was unhappy about this. Her starts to tear up as she makes grabbie hands behind her mom towards the noodle shop, "nooooodles!!" she cries a bit as she wiggles as her mom switches hips. KaitoRyu: -His eyes would look to the girl and then to the woman as the woman says it is ok. He would smile to her and then look to the girl as she starts running off. Shaking his head he would yell to her. "I guess you don't like Ramen?!" He would then look back to his wife and daughter smiling and waiting for them to catch up. Once they got to him he would laugh and say. "Yes, lets go." Before he took off in the direction of the Ramen shop.- TheMajikRaven: Karasu stayed in step with her husband and hummed softly, trying to soothe the now crying Keiko. "Explain to her that we are going the right way, dear." she says to Kaito as she turns the small one to face him as they continue walking along. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko cried still even though they started to move again, tears clouding her eye sight, that she didnt see where they were going and were in fact getting closer to the noodle shop. Keiko feels herself being lifted from her moms hips and held out a bit as she opens her little arms, "daddy..mommy no go to the noodles" she cries and sniffles KaitoRyu: -Reaching out for his daughter he would bring her close to his body and turn her around in front of him. Pointing he would point to the sign that was about fifty feet further up and said. "Ugito's Ramen." Once this happens he would smile and say to her. "You see were going to the ramen shop after all. It is just a different one than normal." He would laugh as they had almost gotten to the Ramen shop.- TheMajikRaven: Karasu sighed with relief that Kaito got little Keiko to settle down, and that they were getting close to food. Her stomach began to growl a little, for she hadn't eaten yet today, which was not uncommon for her. She slowed her pace a little and followed behind her husband as he held out their young one and showed her where they were. The smell of noodles was in the air as they approached, "Mmmm smells good." she murmured softly as her stomach complained again. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko clapped her hands seeing the place of food, she then got really excited and wanted to be let down as she saw the chef in the back making the noodles, "down daddy, down" she said as she wiggled. Once set down she walked up to the table and climbed in a chair, she just reached the top of it as she smiled brightly to her mom, "i did it mommy" KaitoRyu: -As he lets his daughter down he would walk up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the cook he would say. "We'll have 3 bowls of your finest chicken ramen please." As he says this he would sit down beside her and wait for their food to come to them.- TheMajikRaven: She smiled at her daughter as she sat in a seat next to her. "Very good, dear." Karasu nods in agreement with what Kaito orders for the three of them, and relaxes, her stomach giving one last grumble of protest. "Mmmnh, can't wait." KaitoRyu: -The food would come to the three of them as Kaito had requested and it smelled so good he could almost taste it without even putting a pair of chopsticks in yet. As he digs in his mouth would water and he knew that today would be a good day. The three of them would stay there long enough to eat and once they were done would go back to their normal daily tasks.-